1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new measured liquid dispensing cap assembly for dispensing a selectable amount of liquid from a bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,381,930; 4,830,226; 3,141,585; 5,301,845; 2,530,012; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,426.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new measured liquid dispensing cap assembly. The inventive device includes a cap assembly having a measuring chamber, a slidable dispenser arm, a slidable dispenser spout, and an attachment device for coupling the cap assembly to a bottle. In an embodiment, the attachment device includes a threaded portion for coupling to a complimentary threaded portion of the bottle.
In these respects, the measured liquid dispensing cap assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a selectable amount of liquid from a bottle.